


Erotic Encounters: Katara and Toph at the South Pole

by kaddra



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Kinky, Lesbian, Lust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26517286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaddra/pseuds/kaddra
Summary: Notice! This story takes place years after the original ending of the show, which means all characters are 18+.Katara unknowingly enlists the aid of an old friend with some delicate matters as she is thrust into a leadership position back home at the Southern Water Tribe.Check out my patreon page if you are interested in making my day (all stories are and will forever be free): https://www.patreon.com/kaddra
Relationships: Toph Beifong/Katara
Kudos: 24





	Erotic Encounters: Katara and Toph at the South Pole

The Hundred Year War is long over, and the four nations are now in the process of rebuilding their shared world, the effort spearheaded by Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang, once bitter enemies now turned close friends. After Phoenix King Ozai was defeated during the return of Sozin's Comet, the Avatar and his allies have taken on new roles in this strange new world of peace. During one meeting between the Northern and Southern Watertribes, acting southern matriarch Katara has her mind on other matters as the sun sets on the frigid horizon, signaling the end of today's endeavours.

The material of her robes rubbed achingly against her nipples as the two points protruded from her soft flesh, yearning for the slightest touch of release. Due to the amount of layers she wore, Katara was confident her honored guests could not percieve her excitement through her ceremonial clothes, but the desire was nevertheless present in her own mind. As a stray hand slowly slid down to rub against her aching groin, safely hidden under the massive table, part of her wanted to scream at herself for being such an inappropriate pervert during such a momentous occasion as the potential joining of the tribes. The other half of her simply wanted to fuck it all and scream for more pleasurable reasons. As her hand went up and down along her slit, even through the multitude of layers, the sensation was incredible as the former, more reserved, part of her slowly lost ground.

«... is exactly why the people would have reservations against this plan. If we simply...» the words trailed in and out of Katara's mind as the pleasure grew, and before long she had shut out the meeting entirely. Shortly after that she closed her eyes, and began to focus solely on the slim sliver of pleasure she could produce from herself in the situation, wanting nothing else than to return to her chambers where she could continue uninhibited. Her nipples at this point had become painfully hard as they chafed against the thick fur, and Katara could even have sworn she felt a certain wetness at her fingertips through the clothes as her attention was brought back to reality with a harsh suddenness. «Lady Katara? Lady Katara, are you all right?» Snapping back to the cold chamber in confusion, she tried to respond but found her mouth void of all moisture.

«I'm fine, thank you. It's just been a long day I think,» she lied, fully aware that for most of the day she had done nothing but sit in boredom and wait for the northern delegates to arrive. Katara prayed that her cheeks weren't as flushed as they felt, and that her voice still commanded some authority despite the whirlwind of conflict that raged behind them. «Continue, captain.» Despite perking up and feigning renewed interest, Katara still kept her hand below her legs, unwilling and unable to stop teasing herself as the older gentleman stared at her for a second before picking up where he left off.

«And so we come to the nineteenth point on my list, the matter of taxation and revenue...» Despite appearances, Katara once again tuned out everything else and instead chose to focus on the rhythmic pulsing she felt between her legs as her vagina cried out for more attention. By the time the captain had finished his thirty third point, an impatient black-haired woman a few chairs down from Katara spoke up with a stern voice, the sound briefly bringing Katara back from her daydream.

«As excited as I am to hear the rest of your treatise, captain, can I suggest we reconvene after a night's rest? I don't know about you who're used to this weather, but I'm frozen to the bone and could use a nice warm cup before bed.» Despite sounding as if she spoke to the entire room, the woman's head was pointed straight at the wall for as long as she spoke, not moving an inch even towards the captain she had initially addressed.

«Oh, but of course miss Beifong! I hadn't taken note of the hour since we started, why yes of course I concur.» Even when the man spoke solely to her, Toph Beifong, representative of Earthen Fire Industries, kept her blind eyes trained on the same spot, though a smile appeared on her lips as she heard his response.

«It's settled then,» Katara exclaimed with more enthusiasm than the situation had called for as she straightened up in her seat, lifting her hand away from inbetween her warm thighs for the first time in an hour so she could properly dismiss the masses as they rose from their seats, each one as eager as the last to escape the captain's endless digressions. As the final attendee left the room, Katara sighed heavily to herself before she leaned back in her chair and stifled a yawn. Within seconds she too was on her feet and out of the door, skipping whole steps and nearly tripping over herself as she hastily made for her personal chambers. Once there, she waved a trained hand through the air and watched as a stream of clear water floated from a pitcher before it landed on her open tongue. Having rehydrated, Katara began hastily undressing, releasing a groan of satisfaction as the heavy fur fell to the floor, relieving most of the pressure on her still erect nipples. The second layer flew off with the same speed before the woman was left with nothing but a soft woven sling wrapped around her breasts, nipples proudly protruding from the thin fabric.

«Finally,» she whispered to herself as she brought both hands up, each taking a firm hold on a nipple before squeezing down, eliciting a pent up moan from Katara. Several more pinches followed before the cloth was discarded altogether, allowing for a series of even more pleasurable tugs as nothing now remained between nipple and finger. The cold air blowing in through the half-open window made the woman shudder as her perky nipples turned to diamonds in her grasp. Soon she failed to restrain herself further, and with a final hard pinch and twist she let go of her breasts and turned her attention to the handwoven skirt draped across her leggings. With more force than she likely intended the buttons flew as Katara's hands wrapped around the material and pulled, before carelessly throwing away another in a series of barriers that stood between her and her long-awaited pleasure. She was close now, and before the skirt had even properly landed on the cold floor her hands had begun untying the knots that held her leggings up. In the blink of an eye the cloth landed by her ankles before a greedy hand dove into her panties, soon enough enveloped in moisture as her blue panties were already soaked through from her prior teasing.

Katara began to see stars as her fingers danced across the wet skin, carefully distriburing attention to all the aching components before pushing past her entrance and enveloping themselves in warmth. As her walls clamped down on her agile fingers the stars multiplied, soon clouding her vision entirely as a warmth arose from within her, spreading to her every cell like an inferno and filling her up with a cozy feeling. An even louder moan escaped and continued to escape from her lips as her orgasm filled her, making her numb to everything else going on in the world as a part of the internal warmth flowed out of her like a river and trickled down her thighs before mixing with the still present lump of fabric wrapped around her ankles. As she opened her eyes, surprised that she could still see despite the aftershocks that still rocked her, a different sort of chill danced down her back as someone knocked impatiently on the door. Panicked and in no state to entertain visitors, Katara stepped out of the now wet pile of fabric on the floor before she added it to the rest of her discarded outfit and swept it all under the bed. With wobbly legs she made for the row of hangers on the wall, hastily removing the first robe she could find and with equal speed throwing it over her shoulders before tying it with a single belt across her waist. The robe went no further than just above her knees and her cleavage was on display all the way down to her navel, but Katara deemed it good enough as she this time made her way to the door.

«Toph?» Katara exclaimed in surprise as she opened the door to reveal the black-haired earthbender. Though the tone didn't allude to it, a sense of relief washed over Katara as she revealed her old friend, now confident that her revealing outfit remained unseen. «It's almost midnight, what are you doing here?» she continued as she stepped away, allowing the other woman to enter.

«I wanted to talk to you about today's meeting,» Toph replied bluntly, her neutral stance not conveying any emotion as she stepped into the bedroom she had been in many times before. Katara saw that she was wearing traditional green clothes, but something about her seemed different as she walked to the center of the chamber and turned back to Katara. «I get that Twinkletoes is away doing Avatar stuff, but you seriously need to get a grip on yourself,» she exclaimed, crossing her arms for added effect. Katara, initially confused, was about to ask for clarification before memories crept back into her skull about Toph and her so-called 'lie detector'. Blushing, Katara nevertheless decided to play dumb to see where Toph was going with this.

«What's that supposed to mean?» she hurled back after a pause, though in truth she didn't even convince herself of her innocence.

«It means,» Toph answered quickly, «that if you can't control your impulses for one little evening how do you suppose you're gonna run this joint one day? Granted it wasn't the most interesting meeting but still,you can't go around pawing at yourself in the middle of such an important occasion.» Katara, wondering when the brash and impulsive Toph she used to know had become so wise, blushed again as she saw the truth in her words, but decided to double down on her earlier decision and continue playing the fool.

«What are you talking about?» Her conviction was stronger this time, but she could still see it on Toph's face that her old friend wasn't amused. «Need I remind you that Fire Earth Industries are here as distinguished guests, and technically have no business in this ordea-» Katara continued, grasping for any straws she could reach as she waited for Toph to triumphantly pull out her ace.

«Stop your bullshit, Katara!» the earth-bender interrupted, clearly fed up with the water-benders game. «I heard the tremble in your voice and I sensed your heartbeat earlier, even faster than most when they're lying. That, and the fact that this room currently smells like a brothel tells me all I need to know about tonight.» Toph took a step towards Katara, who by this point had once again begun to feel warm inside. With a smile the smaller girl continued, her voice suddenly conveying another emotion entirely. «Of course we both know it can't go on like this. Even if I left you to your own devices all night, you clearly lack any and all self control and would just start up again somewhere around the captain's fiftieth point, right?» With that Toph had turned back to the way Katara used to know her, though the implication was very uncharacteristic of the cold, solitary girl the gang had picked up all those years ago.

«What are you implying?» Katara asked of her, all notions of playing dumb having vacated her brain as she felt her body tense up in anticipation. Toph took another step.

«I'm implying,» she said, uncrossing her arms and resting them on her hips, «that in Twinkletoes' absense, someone needs to see to your needs so you can best lead your tribe.» A sudden blur of motion caught Katara off guard Toph shifted her weight, bringing one leg forwards while bending the other gracefully at the knee. As she did so a metallic clang rang through the room as the decorative steel bowl Katara so proudly had displayed on a shelf above her bed flew out towards her. The roundness of the bowl melted away as the projectile shifted into a long, flat plate that impacted on Katara's mouth before wrapping around and fusing to itself at the back of her head, effectively muffling her. The water-bender expected a great deal of pain as the projectile neared her, but nothing came of it, clearly a sign to Katara that this was not the first time Toph had gagged someone using metal-bending. 

«Mmph! Mph!» she tried, but as expected the words were inaudible. Katara then resorted to staring daggers at Toph, putting on the meanest face she could muster while secretly being overjoyed at the sudden development. Toph only smiled wider as Katara clearly struggled against her gag as she took the final step towards her old friend. Still smiling, a second shuffle brought Katara to her knees as a metal box slid into the back of her legs, throwing her off balance as she fell ass-first on the cold case. Through the thin fabric of her robe the chill was intense, instantly jump-starting Katara's senses as she already felt her nipples harden.

«I've been wanting to do this for years,» Toph grinned as she looked with blind eyes down at the helpless girl. A third and final movement brought pieces of what Katara believed to be a candlestick through the air, where they turned into handcuffs before landing on her wrists. Now speechless in anticipation as well as due to the cold steel against her lips, Katara willingly spread her legs on the chest, proudly displaying to the sightless girl how wet this unexpected foreplay had made her. «I hear your heartbeat,» the black haired woman whispered, her hands hovering in mid air for a second before finding purchase on Katara's shoulders. As the waterbender looked down to observe, she noticed the frilly rope she had tied across her waist had loosened up, and not one but both of her breasts had slid out in the fall.

«I sense your breathing,» Toph ran her hands down her arms, finding the edges of Katara's immodest robe and pulling them down as she went. Soon her entire upper body was uncovered, but Toph's hands didn't stop as they continued to trace Katara's outline. Toph now had to lean in so close to the sitting woman that strands of her hair had begun to tickle and tease her erect nipples, sending shivers through Katara as the agonizing foreplay continued. «I smell your excitement,» she continued as she forced the robe past Katara's waist, lifting her up slightly to allow for the fabric to slide out from under her before gravity took it along the path of her legs and down to the floor. Now completely naked, Katara's eyes followed Toph's every movement, but rather than begin to touch her, they retreated and began to undo her own clothing. Soundlessly Katara watched as her old friend stripped in front of her, taking off the green top to reveal that she had nothing on underneath. 

«I'll share a secret with you, Katara,» she said as a hand gently cupped a perky breast before twisting the nipple. The helpless waterbender's eyes threatened to pop out as Toph's other hand began working on the belt that held her skirt up. Like before the fabric fell gracefully but not before Toph had planted her hand above her treasure, blocking it from Katara who suddenly felt light-headed. «I was on my way here to cuss you out for being a slut earlier, but right before I reached your door I heard a certain sound that convinced me otherwise.» As she spoke her hand gently swayed from side to side, coming within milimeters of showing off Toph's pussy each time before abruptly turning. Only when she finished the sentence did she remove her hand completely and show Katara her shaved groin, slit glistening in the dull light as traces of her own arousal clung to her inner thighs. «All those things I sense in you. I feel the same.»

Katara nearly came from the sight and the sound of Toph's words alone, a feeling that repeated itself shortly as the younger woman laid her hands on Katara's thighs and knelt down. A surge unlike anything the waterbender had previously experienced shot through her body as Toph gently laid her tongue on her clit, moving it up and down in deliberate strokes, each motion sending another wave of pleasure through Katara that threatened to take her mind away. It wasn't long before Katara was overwhelmed by her orgasm as warm juices flowed from her and onto the cold metal, sending clouds of steam up as the temperatures clashed. Toph didn't stop, however, and soon enough a second orgasm washed over Katara, this one strong enough to send violent shakes through her entire body, robbing her of her balance as she leaned over Toph for support, her rock hard, perky nipples finding rest on Toph's head as the earthbender kept licking.

A third and soon a fourth orgasm followed in the same manner before Katara lost all control and nearly fainted, losing conciousness for a moment and finding herself on her bed when she awoke. Next to her was Toph who had apparently been merciful and allowed her swollen pussy a rest as she playfully groped and fondled her breasts instead. Already light-headed from before, Katara fought as long as she could against the inevitable sleep that came to claim her, before slowly succumbing to it as Toph's hands continued kneading her tits.

The acting matriarch awoke with a start to the bustling crowd outside her window, unsure how long she had been sleeping or even if last night was anything more than another dream. Though the bondage gear was gone, closer inspection of her body revealed that indeed last night hadn't been a dream, evidenced by marks on her wrist and the familiar feeling of soreness she had gotten used to when her and Aang had become more physical some years back. After confirming that the bowl and the candlestick had been returned to their original forms, Katara prepared to leap out of bed but stopped in her tracks as her eyes landed on Toph, sitting on the crate from yesterday close by the door. The earthbender didn't look her way, but was still obviously aware of Katara as she soon began to speak.

«Well I'll say this about Twinkletoes. He's got good taste in girls.» With a laugh, Katara played off the awkward compliment but stopped immediately as Toph rose to her feet, now fully dressed and seemingly ready to head out. «Aang's still gone for at least a week, right? Until then, I expect you to behave or I will have to punish you again.» Toph conveyed no emotion as she spoke, but the smile she flashed before opening the door and walking out told Katara everything she needed to know, as they both knew Toph's words were more akin to a dare than an actual threat.


End file.
